


Bandaging Wounds

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), because sometimes it be that way, wol has to call out haurchefant for being reckless, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Haurchefant is sometimes too stubborn for his own good.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bandaging Wounds

Laurelis doesn’t relax even as the fuath slips away; she doesn’t dare to. Those fae are too damned opportunistic for her tastes –

But it finally seems they can all rest a little while.

The others seem fine, but her mismatched gaze goes to Haurchefant. He’d been thrown into the air by those water pillars, after all…

While the others take their time, speaking to one another amicably, the miqo’te approaches him, Eos sitting upon her shoulder demurely. The man gives her a wan smile as she draws nearer, and Laurelis sees through it immediately.

“You’re hurt,” she accuses, one hand settling upon her hip reproachfully. Her mouth twists into a frown.

“I’m all right, I assure you – “

“No, you’re not.” Hypocritical it may be of her, she’s not about to let him suffer an injury and not even let her take care of it. Or Eos, besides. She gestures toward a large tree, purple blooms cascading from its limbs like streamers. “Sit.”

Haurchefant knows her too well to think his lover might acquiesce after a few protests. She’s stubborn to a fault when she latches on to something, and he knows all too well the reason why. Especially when the matter concerns his health. With a sigh, he turns away to do as he had been bade, stretching out his legs in front of him.

Laurelis kneels beside him, one hand stretching out to his abdomen. Healing magicks traverse down her arm, the familiar tingling feeling all but ignored by the miqo’te as she presses her hand against him. Even through the armour and flesh, she canfeel him beginning to knit together.

Internal bleeding, and the man had wanted to pass it off as nothing. It must have been painful. The miqo’te’s frown deepens into a scowl. Eos flutters from her perch to attend to the smaller scratches and scrapes, the soft twinkle of her wings vaguely comforting.

“It’s all right to tell me when you get hurt,” Laurelis finally says as she takes her hand away, satisfied her work is done. “It doesn’t trouble me at all. I want to help you.”

He looks pretty, framed by the purple flowers. Any other day, she would have liked to admire him – and the all too beautiful spectacle around them.

But like a rose, this beauty is full of thorns, and resting for a moment too long means getting broken.

“I know,” Haurchefant says quietly, one of his hands lightly tracing a mark on her cheek. The smile he gives her this time is a little brighter. “Let us go. The others are waiting.”


End file.
